Talk:Pyro Jack
Time to Move I'll be moving this to Jack-o'-lantern, or better yet imo Jack-o'-lantern (devil) soon, and I don't want anyone to shit a brick.--Yksehtniycul 20:03, 3 August 2009 (UTC) PS: If "Pyro Jack" plays a significant role as a character in any games where he is called "Pyro Jack" a page called Pyro Jack (character) to be written in Atlus of America pov is totally legit. --Yksehtniycul 20:05, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :No. The games call him Pyro Jack, and it's the name most players would know. We should think of readers, not those already in the know. :If anything, redirects would be better. BLUER一番 11:03, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :I agree with Bluerfn. Stick with the official name that people know. Use redirects for fan recognized names, but keep the main page name official. Confusing new readers to please veterans should not be the main focus of this wiki.--MaouGeek 03:44, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::But he is not Pyro Jack. There is no such thing as a Pyro Jack. Atlus USA is retarded (and disrespectful) so why should this wiki be? You will leave the wiki before this page will be known as Pyro Jack. Period. There is no basis for naming devil pages after Atlus USA names. There will not be. This is a community wiki. Make a Pyro Jack (character) page or something. Hell just make a basic info page called Pyro Jack if you gotta. But Pyro Jack is bullshit. Jack-o'-lantern is the secondary mascot of Atlus. And his page won't be called Pyro Jack. You will just have to get used to this. --Yksehtniycul 12:30, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::PS: You spend all day editing the wiki. Why can't you not discuss things, instead of waiting before they happen then starting some shit. You had two days to shit your britches about this.--Yksehtniycul 12:31, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::I would prefer sticking to the names that are used in the most recent Atlus USA releases that most visitors would recognize, but I can see why you prefer Jack-O'-Lantern. Keeping a wiki close to the official names is what I prefer, as it keeps the wiki clean and keeps these types of petty arguments from popping up, but you will obviously not be moved. You won a pointless argument, give yourself a pat on the back.--MaouGeek 13:36, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Pretty much every medium recognizes it as Pyro Jack. While Jack-O'-Lantern is the real world reference, but the SMT media calls them Pyro Jack. Got to accept this. BLUER一番 14:11, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::What is there to accept? http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ジャックランタン ...this is a Megami Tensei wiki is it not. Let's name Dante Alighieri "Jimmy Crack Corn and I Don't Care" and make a wiki about it called the Divine Comedy wiki... brilliant. Next you'll be splitting atoms!! --Yksehtniycul 23:12, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::Jesus, stop being an elitist jerk just because you don't like the localizations. Just because you don't doesn't mean you speak for everyone. Considering how little exposure the series as a whole is getting outside of Japan, the latest localizations are a godsend compared to what Atlus was giving us about 13 years ago with Revelations: Persona. You're the only one that seems to have a problem with "Pyro Jack." The page already acknowledges that the original Japanese name is "Jack o' Lantern." And have you ever considered that it could be a character limit thing. Pyro Jack could be a compromise because Jack-o-Lantern is a really long name. AetherMaster 18:53, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::This http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pyro_Jack is elitist?? ::::Here, let me help you, http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/elitist... now who seems elitist?--Yksehtniycul 23:06, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Um, what? It's obvious you prefer the Japanese definition and you think the localizations are beneath you, therefore making you an elitist. The article already acknowledges that Jack-o-Lantern is the original Japanese name for this particular demon. It's not like the people who made the localization blatantly renamed the demon, it just works for them. Take a look at the Phoenix in Persona 4. That one is blatantly a mistake. That demon is supposed to be a Fenghuang, but they decided to translate it as Phoenix. Why? Who knows? This Pyro Jack/Jack-o-Lantern renaming isn't a mistake. AetherMaster 23:58, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Reversion Sorry about that, Ycul, but I've reverted most parts. Most of it since it's disrupted the articlespace to illustrate a point. Part of it is because the tone of the article has changed to be less friendly to our general editors. BLUER一番 03:08, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :You can no longer just un-edit something at your whim. If your edit is destructive you must talk about it first. Get used to it. Edited: You can un-edit something, but only once, and if you know you're stepping on someones toes, don't do it. --Yksehtniycul 12:37, 5 August 2009 (UTC) "Pyro Jack as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei" "Pyro Jack as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei", was actually the caption of the image on this page. Whether Bluer did this intentionally or someone did it on accident (because the page is/was highly misleading) this is rewriting of history pure and simple. Nazis rewrite history. This is ridiculous. Yes that was actually an accurate allusion to nazis folks. PS: If the caption refers to the franchise at large and not the game, then it's still a very poor caption. We can do better. --Yksehtniycul 13:01, 5 August 2009 (UTC)